Borderlands 3-C: ECHO Prolouge
by Yarheeguy
Summary: a beginning of a new series taking place in Borderlands 3 where 4 cartoon characters replaces the 4 new Vault Hunters to fight against the Children of the Vault, this story introduce them through ECHO logs, every story has to start somewhere, right? (Main Story coming soon)
1. Survivor

**Hello, welcome to my fanfiction of Borderlands 3-Cartoon: ECHO Prolouge, where I use cartoon characters to replace the 4 Vault Hunters for Borderlands 3, which I'll make a fanfiction about when the game comes out and played a bit of it before writing, until then, this is more of a set up for the 4 characters, and I will add more when they add Vault Hunters as DLC (maybe).**

**The Prologue shows hints of who they are, they will be short and since they are in the Borderlands universe, they have a different life then their cartoon counterparts, I hope you enjoy this little series before Borderlands 3 comes out!**

* * *

**EHCO Log: Prologue – Survivor**

**Title: The Lost Girl**

* * *

**Scrapper:** Mission log number 114145, it was usual work as always, going to abandoned factories on infested places to salvage any parts that can be sold for scrap, but this day was... unusual.

**Scrapper ****Worker****:** I was assigned to salvage a rundown weapons factory on the moons of Eden-4, the place was infested with creatures, but what we found surprised me.

**Scrapper ****Worker****: **it was a girl, covered in muck and sitting at a campfire, we got her back on the ship along with her strange frog creature she called 'Sprig', at first, we tried to eliminate it, but one of us guys ended up burned by the thing's acid spit, for a little thing, I never thought it could cause so much damage and with it at the girl's side, we had no choice.

**Scrapper ****Worker****: **later we found out that she was the school girl who went missing in space almost two years ago, many thought she was presumed dead, but the entire time, she was on one of the moons.

**Scrapper Worker****: **it's amazing how she managed to last this long, especially when there's a hundred things that can kill you here, anyway she told us that to take her to the nearest planet with people and she be on her way, which is fair, since we need to sell our loot, anyone who finds her and... Sprig, will be their problem…

**ECHO MESSAGE ENDS**

* * *

**I hope you enjoy, keep an eye out for more Prolouge chapters for more characters, and try to guess who they are**


	2. Scavenger

**okay time to do another prologue of one of the 4 characters, I was about to put this out in a couple of days, but since I gotten a good review, I decided to put it out now to treat you, I hope you enjoy this ECHO prologue, and as always, try to guess the cartoon characters for the upcoming main story, this one would be more easier to figure out...**

* * *

**EHCO Log: Prologue – Scavenger**

**Title: Scrapyard chat**

* * *

**Stanley:** hay kid, kid! are you out here?

**Stanley:** where did that brat went?

**Mechanic****:** uh, Stanley, you might want to see this...

*sounds of paper being heard with Stanley mumbles from reading the paper*

**Stanley:** oh you got to be kidding me! I told him that there's no chance that she would be alive out there and now he stolen my car!

**Mechanic****:** should we look for him sir?

**Stanley:** forget it, either he'll turn around and come back to us, or he's dead to me,

**Mechanic****:** but you're their guardian,

**Stanley:** do I look like their guardian, Soos? The only reason they're here is because their parents kicked the bucket, I say forget him if he doesn't come back

**Mechanic** but-

**Stanley:** but nothing, he won't even last a day out there, if he doesn't come back in the next few hours, then we have to find a new car… and that would be troubling

**ECHO MESSAGE ENDS**


	3. Siren

**Now with the 3rd Character. I'm still surprised that no one has predicted anyone yet, if you do know, just put it in the review. **

* * *

**EHCO Log: Prologue – Siren**

**Title: Princess Problems**

* * *

**Commander:** any luck on your search?

**Royal Guard:** we've lost 5 good men in the monster forest sir, still no sign of the princess

**Commander:** blast, this can't get any worse

**Royal Guard:** sir, mind if I ask, what's so special about the princess

**Commander: **have you forgotten your kingdom history? the princess is a Siren, one of the rare beings in the universe, the royal Butterfly family has a history of being Sirens, they protect our kingdom from destruction outside these walls, if word go out that she's missing or dead, then there will be nothing but chaos.

**Royal Guard:** oh, I didn't think it was that bad

**Commander:** I want every Guard we have in the kingdom to go all over the planet and not stop until we find her

**Royal Guard:** yes sir, right away sir

*sound of footsteps going quieter with each passing second until there is no sound*

**Commander:** *sigh* when she gets back, we have to make sure our kingdom is kept in order… such a shame really… she's so young…

**ECHO MESSAGE ENDS**


	4. Kreygirl

**Okay, this is the fourth and final cartoon character for the Vault Hunter crew for the main story, I'll add more when they add more Vault Hunters, when it happens, I'll try to put them somewhere during the story so they can be part of the crew, now this doesn't mean I'm stopping until Borderlands 3 comes out, I will make an ECHO backstory in this story revealing these 4 Cartoon Vault Hunters along with art of what they look like, you might find if you look hard enough (unless those images brought you here), all before Borderlands 3 comes out.**

**I hope you enjoy these 4 ECHO clues to the characters, Review if you figure it out who they are, I'll put out the first Vault Hunter ECHO backstory at the end of the week, I hope you like this story and hope you keep reading this.**

* * *

**EHCO Log: Prologue – Kreygirl**

**Title: The Kitty Killer**

* * *

**Bandit 1:** Man that was a brutal matchup in the Psycho Dome

**Psycho: **YEAH, VICTOR TO THE KITTY KILLER!

**Bandit 2:** though, how did the Ban Dash Krew managed to get her? you don't see psychos like her around here, in fact, it's the first female psycho I've seen on Pandora

**Bandit 1:** I heard that they kidnapped an innocent little girl who was savaging for parts then turn her into a psycho murderer by constantly torturing her to insanity

**Bandit 2:** geez, but why would a girl be out in this dump? all there is are skags and bandits

**Psycho:** A FALLEN STAR TURN INTO A VICIOUS MONSTER! AND I LIKE IT!

**Bandit 2:** yeah, I hope we don't face against the BDK, it would be-

*sound of gunshots*

**Psycho:** BROTHER COMES FOR VENGEANCE!

*more gunshots and screaming*

**Bandit 1:** don't hurt me man, I just want to see the action out here!

**Mysterious boy:** where is she?

**ECHO MESSAGE ENDS**


	5. Anne's Backstory (Survivor)

**Okay, it's time to reveal the four cartoon Vault Hunters for the upcoming Borderlands 3 fanfiction, starting with the Survivor, as you can tell from the title of the chapter, the first character is Anne from A****mphibia, she is the Survivor**

**just like Borderlands backstories in Borderlands 2 and Pre-Sequel (I think) there would be 4 ECHO Logs that explains their backstory, the same goes here, so I hope you enjoy them**

* * *

**EHCO Log: Survivor - 1**

**Title: Anne's Journey Diary 1**

* * *

*sounds of crackling and faint voice of Anne as it becomes clear*

**Anne:** hello, is this on? Is it? Okay good,

**Anne:** Hi, my name is Anne Boonchuy, and I am stranded on a plant infested planet, I am in a rundown factory and there is no sign of human life anywhere…

**Anne:** …which is AWESOME! Ejecting an escape pod in hyperjump was an excellent idea, Sir Hammerlock would be proud.

**Anne:** anyway, I am recording these ECHOs offline since I don't want to be rescued, I don't want those industrial bastards come on and ruin it all.

**Anne:** for the next few months, I'll be studying the plant and animal life on this planet while learning about survival instincts, as Hammerlock always say "it's best to have experience out in the field then in a book" well at least I think he said…

**Anne:** I hope you enjoy my recordings as I find new life out on this brand-new world… oh and if I die out here, tell mom that I love her, okay bye!

**ECHO MESSAGE ENDS**

* * *

**EHCO Log: Survivor - 2**

**Title: Anne's Journey Diary 2**

* * *

**Anne:** welcome to my second edition to my journey, I've been on this planet for an entire week, can you believe it? a week and I'm still alive and it's all because of this little fella

*sounds of a frog croak*

**Anne:** the other day, I was exploring some cave that had these big frog-like creatures, and very slimy too, nothing that an old school Atlas rifle can't handle.

**Anne:** but while exploring, I've stumble across this little fella, he didn't attack me but was curious of me, he also saved my life but spitting acid onto a bigger toulgees, that's what I named these creatures, but this toulgees seems to be a young unique kind, maybe those rare creatures that you don't find anywhere else.

*frog croak again*

**Anne:** I even gave this little one a hat that I crafted with the fabric that I found in the abandoned lab, with a make-shift glove so he can be on my hand without its spit burning my skin

**Anne:** *soft laugh* I didn't even name you yet, I think Sprig would be a good name for you…

**ECHO MESSAGE ENDS**

* * *

**EHCO Log: Survivor - 3**

**Title: Anne's Journey Diary 41**

* * *

**Anne:** I know it's been a long time since I've done this, in fact I've been very busy to do my diary, an entire year in fact, my tiny little Sprig had grown slowly, he is at least few millimeters than what he looked like when I first found him

*Sprig croaks*

**Anne:** yeah, I know you are sensitive with your height, but you are handsome, now stop talking, I'm on the ECHO

*Sprig croaks*

**Anne:** of course, I still use them, it's just been a year and I had a year before that full of recordings.

**Anne:** sorry about Sprig, ever since I found out he can talk, we've became the bests of friends, we've been going on adventures, gunning down new creatures, and just having a good time.

**Anne:** one time while I dissect a lizzsle, one of the new creatures that I found, Sprig spent the time telling me knock-knock jokes, and I got to say, he brings out the best jokes

*Sprig croaks*

**Anne:** *laugh slightly psychotically* you are killing me Sprig

*sounds of a ship hovering outside the place Anne is in*

**Anne:** oh, look like our exploration on this planet is over, Sprig, you wanna get out of this dump?

*Sprig croaks*

**Anne:** I got the research that I wanted, I'll explain it all with my notes that I've collected, now let's go

**ECHO MESSAGE ENDS**

* * *

**EHCO Log: Survivor - 4**

**Title: Anne's Journey Diary 49**

* * *

**Anne:** welcome to the forty-ninth issue of my journey with your hosts Anne and Sprig, say hello Sprig

*Sprig croaks*

**Bartender:** what are doing here? And what's with the rat?

*Sprig croaks three times*

**Anne:** you tell him, Sprig

**Bartender:** what the… you know what? Forget it, just make sure you have that thing on a leash

**Anne:** Sprig is not a pet, he is my best friend, stop scaring him!

**Bartender:** are you going to order something or cause trouble

**Anne:** give me something that keeps my mind awake

**Bartender:** alright…

**Anne:** sorry about that, anyway, I have found an invitation about joining the Crimson Raiders, Sprig seems interested, they hunt for vaults for crying out loud, I came to a decision to join them on their quest to find more Vaults, so I'm going to renamed the Anne's Journey to 'Anne and Sprig's Vault Hunting adventure!' I hope you enjoy our new adventure, Anne, signing off!

**ECHO MESSAGE ENDS**

* * *

**And that's going to be it for the Survivor, the next will be the S****cavenger.**


	6. Dipper's Backstory (Scavenger)

**okay time for the second cartoon Vault Hunter, and it's Dipper from Gravity Falls, and you might know who's the upcoming Vault Hunter would be, but still, enjoy this.**

* * *

**EHCO Log: Scavenger - 1**

**Title: Child Guardianship**

* * *

**Man in suit:** and by your nephew and his wife wills, they ask for their kids to live with their living relative, I hope you understand Mr. Pines

**Stanley:** and are you sure that I'm the only living relative, what about my brother?

**Man in suit:** unfortunately he went missing, and in our records, you are the only relative alive, I'll leave you with these kids, I hope you take care of them

*sounds of walking away and closing the door*

**Stanley:** *groans* just my luck…

**Dipper:** uh, Mr. Pines?

**Stanley:** just call me Stan kid, let me try to find a place for you two to sleep

**Mabel:** he seems… nice…

**ECHO MESSAGE ENDS**

* * *

**EHCO Log: Scavenger - 2**

**Title: Urgent**

* * *

**Dipper:** Stan, Stan!

**Stanley:** what is it kid? Can't you see I'm busy with my car project? And didn't I told you two to find junk for me?

**Dipper:** Stan, Mabel had been kidnapped, men in masks and cars just came up and grabbed her, I tried to chase them, but they try to shoot me and-

**Stanley:** wait, so you're telling me that Mabel had been kidnapped by bandits?

**Dipper:** well yeah,

**Stanley:** well that's just great, now I have one less mouth to feed

**Dipper:** you can't be serious Stan, you're our guardian, you have to…

**Stanley:** I have to do nothing, if she is kidnapped by bandits then she would be dead, I say forget about her and do what I told

**ECHO MESSAGE ENDS**

* * *

**EHCO Log: Scavenger - 3**

**Title: Just in case I die**

* * *

*sounds of a car driving*

**Dipper:** this is Dipper Pines, if you are hearing this, I am dead, I'm recording this in case someone managed to kill me on sight or that Stan got his senses and hunt me down.

**Dipper:** so far, it's been hours since I left that junkyard, but at least I'm out there, sure it had been months, but I've trained to shoot and run while shooting at the same time, so I think I'm up to the challenge,

**Dipper:** the first thing I'm going to do is make some bounty and merc jobs, so I can keep myself alive, then I'm going to invade every bandit camp I can find until I find her, she bound to be somewhere, if she's alive, then I will do anything to save her

**Dipper:** if she's dead… well, at least I can join her, if I'm dead of course, if she's still alive then I guess I failed...

**ECHO MESSAGE ENDS**

* * *

**EHCO Log: Scavenger - 4**

**Title: New Lead**

* * *

**Bandit:** *screams*

**Dipper:** I won't tell you again, where is she?

**Bandit:** what? The Kitty Killer? I don't know where she is

**Dipper:** do you want me to break your finger again?

*bone crack sounds with more screaming*

**Dipper:** if you don't know where she is, then you might know the Bandit clan she's held in

**Bandit:** you mean the Ban Dan Klan? Yeah, I know them, they have a camp on the far side of the dessert

**Dipper:** thank you

**Bandit:** why do you care about this Kitty Killer? Do you want revenge? Did she kill your family?

**Dipper:** she IS my family, the only family I got, she's my twin sister

**Bandit:** twin? You shared a womb with that crazy psycho? I must feel sorry for…

*a loud bang sound*

**Dipper:** she wasn't born crazy you bastard! Pandora did this to her…

**ECHO MESSAGE ENDS**

* * *

**two down, two more to go...**


	7. Star's Backstory (Siren)

**okay, third Cartoon Vault Hunter and it's Star from Star vs the Forces of Evil, and yes, she is a Siren in this fanfic, an interesting fun fact about Star, she is a different and special kind of Siren, due to the fact that her tattoos are on her right side, unlike the usual Sirens who has them on their left, so let's go...**

* * *

**EHCO Log: Siren - 1**

**Title: Star's Siren progress**

* * *

**Glossaryck: **now Star, focus your energy on your right hand and let your side control

*sounds of mysterious Siren sounds in the background*

**Young Star:** look Glossy…

**Glossaryck:** focus Star, you almost lost control, now… dip down

*sounds of Sirens sounds as if it was a blast from a laser*

**Glossaryck:** excellent, you've managed to control your blasts this time, but also destroyed your dresser

**Young Star:** uh, Glossy?

**Glossaryck:** what is it Star… woah

**Young Star:** I'm floating! I think I can fly, is this a Siren thing?

**Glosaryck:** fascinating, the Butterfly wings had been part of the Butterfly family in my records, but I never thought to see one developing it at a young age,

**Glosaryck:** now Star, to deactivate your wings, you have to…

*crash sounds*

**Young Star:** did you see that Glossy? I flew

**Glossaryck:** sure little one, now let's learn how to clear up the mess you made before anyone notice

**ECHO MESSAGE ENDS**

* * *

**EHCO Log: Siren - 2**

**Title: Responsibility**

* * *

**Star:** um… Glossaryck?

**Glossaryck:** yes Star?

**Star:** I'm… scared… what if my people don't like me? What if I failed to destroy the monsters?

**Glossaryck:** Star, these are just rational emotions every Butterfly princess has when they are out in public, if you are worried, just play with that bracelet I gave you

**Star:** thanks *happy sigh* you know, I don't have any parents…

**Glossaryck:** correct, your mother died in childbirth and your farther…

**Star:** please don't bring that up again, I don't want to think that when it happens to me

**Glossaryck:** you only have 16 more years left, that's a long way

**Star:** right, but what I was saying that you are the closest parent figure I had in this castle

**Glossaryck:** that's because I am an AI of the late Great Glossaryck to teach future princesses their power

**Star:** still, thank you for everything that you've done to me

**Glossaryck:** you're very welcome, now show Mewni that you are Princess Star Butterfly

**ECHO MESSAGE ENDS**

* * *

**EHCO Log: Siren - 3**

**Title: Hidden Secrets**

* * *

**Glossaryck: **Star? Star, what's going on? Why are you packing?

**Star:** I'm leaving Mewni!

**Glossaryck:** leaving? Star, you can't do that? The people needs you, counting on your protection to their kingdom

**Star:** tell me that when you read this?

**Glossaryck:** what's this?

**Star:** it's an ancient scroll that I came across at the off-limits archives

**Glossaryck:** what were you doing at the off-limits archives?

**Star:** I was… curious…

**Glossaryck: **let's see… "in our most secretive part of history, and for your own eyes only, this archive informs you that… the child of Eclipsa was executed at childbirth? Because she had no signs of Siren tattoos"

**Glossaryck:** that's… insane! if this is true, then the true blood of the Butterfly Family died off years ago!

**Star:** that means I'm not a Butterfly and I'm not responsible for this kingdom, but it gets even worse

**Commander:** Star… are you up in your room!

**Star:** oh crap!

*sounds of chair moving and door banging*

**Star:** now the Commander is trying to kill me, I don't think he wants me to know about this

**Glossaryck:** if you are sure about running away, then take me with you

**Star:** what do you mean?

**Glossaryck:** if I stay, they might do bad things to me, plus I am your guide, my purpose is to support Princesses…

**Star:** okay, putting you in the bag, now let's go!

*sounds of Siren sounds and a blast sound with a broken wall crumble sound*

**ECHO MESSAGE ENDS**

* * *

**EHCO Log: Siren - 4**

**Title: Fresh Start**

* * *

**Glossaryck: **so all this time, the High Commission had used us to keep the kingdom in check, after all these years, even I didn't know their plot

**Star:** so… does that mean? I'm not a Siren?

**Glossaryck:** of course you're a Siren, I think it's just convenient that they've found another Siren child on Mewni right after the death of the former Siren

**Star:** so what do we do? I never thought of running away, I thought escaping would be the hard part

**Glossaryck: **don't worry Star, in fact, I found a good place to start our new life, at Pandora

**Star:** Pandora?

**Glossaryck: **in my records of other Sirens, there is a Siren named Lilith who runs the Crimson Raiders, maybe if we join their cause, we could find answers

**Star:** Thank you…

**Glossaryck:** for what? I haven't done anything

**Star:** but you have, you've been always there for me, I really don't know what to do if you weren't here

**Glossaryck:** well, I hope we could find people who we can trust

**ECHO MESSAGE ENDS**

* * *

**and that's it for the third Vault Hunters, the last one will be out next week, I hope you are enjoying this and not long before Borderlands 3**


	8. Mabel's Backstory (Kreygirl)

**now, we have all 4 Vault Hunters, the last one is Mabel from Gravity Falls, and she is my favorite one to do, now all that's left is for Borderlands 3 to come out and the main story can begin, but for now, enjoy her backstory.**

* * *

**EHCO Log: Kreygirl - 1**

**Title: Captured**

* * *

**Ban Dash Dan:** B-double-D here, giving an update on our fellow little one we captured. for the past week, we've been using her as knife practice, making sure she bleeds as she screams in agony.

*slice sound as a girl screams out loud*

**Ban Dash Dan:** Good Job Rob! You've made a deep cut, soon you will know how to fight against anyone trying to kill us

**Mabel:** *sob* please… just kill me… I don't want any more of this…

**Ban Dash Dan:** nah, it's better to hear you scream, *loud laugh*

*more slashing and Mabel screaming more*

**Mabel:** Dipper… where are you? Please… help…

**ECHO MESSAGE ENDS**

* * *

**EHCO Log: Kreygirl - 2**

**Title: Transformation**

* * *

*sounds of a girl laughter in the background*

**Rob:** um, boss? Is it me or does the knife dummy girl seems… different…

**Ban Dash Dan:** I don't know what you're talking about… wait… is she… smiling? that's different

**Mabel:** yes… give me more… give me pain…

**Rob:** I mean… it's been four months and we've been doing this to her every day… now she scares me…

**Ban Dash Dan:** quit your wining Rob, slash her again

**Dan:** I really think enough is enough, can't we just kill her or…

**Mabel:** the knife man slash Mabel no more? HE IS A COWARD AND DESERVES KILLING!

*sounds of movement, as if someone was being tackled while Dan screams and Mabel growls and roars, then a bloody sound is heard afterwards*

**Dan:** *Screams* SHE BIT MY EAR OFF! Wait, WAIT DON'T!

*sound of Mabel laughing while slashes sounds are heard*

**Mabel:** MABEL SLASH COWARD TO DEATH! *Psychotic laughter*

**Ban Dash Dan:** oh my god… she's perfect!

**Mabel: **MABEL LOVES THE SOUNDS OF DEATH, AS I HEAR THEM AGAIN AND AGAIN *more psychotic laughter*

**ECHO MESSAGE ENDS**

* * *

**EHCO Log: Kreygirl - 3**

**Title: Ban Dan's last message**

* * *

**Ban Dash Dan:** dear Children of the Vault leaders, I am in full support of your views and my gang will kindly join your cause, in our offering, we have our strongest member…

**Mabel:** MABEL HATES CAGES, THE BEAST NEEDS TO BE RELEASED!

**Ban Dash Dan:** not yet! sorry about that, you would already know about Mabel the Kitty Killer, she has been in every psycho match, psycho race and village raids and came out victorious, her mask is now a sign of fear to anyone who dies by her hands

*sounds of distant shootings*

**Ban Dash Dan:** she will be a great asset against those Crimson… what is going on out there?!

*sounds of a loud bang on the recorder, then silence for a few seconds*

**Dipper:** Mabel… is that you?

**Mabel:** HAT BOY KILLED LEADER? IS HE COWARD OR STRONG!?

**Dipper: **oh my gosh… what did they done to you…

**ECHO MESSAGE ENDS**

* * *

**EHCO Log: Kreygirl - 4**

**Title: Dipper progress with Mabel**

* * *

**Dipper:** it's been a few weeks since I found my sister and…

**Mabel:** MABEL LOVES MEAT STICK! *psychotic laughter*

**Dipper:** well, at least she isn't trying to slash me anymore, that's a good start, but still, I haven't seen her in an entire year, I expect she would change, I heard about this 'kitty killer' for some time, I just… didn't thought she would become one of the psychos

**Mabel:** DIP SAUCE! MABEL WANTS BLOOD ON SHARP STICK!

**Dipper:** Mabel, you need rest, it's unhealthy to stay awake

**Mabel:** MABEL WANTS BLOOD! ONE WAY OR ANOTHER!

**Dipper:** Okay, sorry, there's some skags nearby, do your thing, just don't do it to me please?

**Mabel:** MABEL WILL SEND THE WILD BEAST TO THE SLAUGHTER!

**Dipper:** *sigh* Pandora, this place can drive someone crazy, I just wish I can help her, but her scars… she suffered enough, I failed as a brother, if I wish to go back in time, I would of saved her from being kidnapped, even if it kills me, we have to leave this planet somehow, I just don't know where to start.

**ECHO MESSAGE ENDS**

* * *

**and that will be it for the the Borderlands 3 ECHO Log series, the main story will be out sometime after Borderlands 3 releases, this story will be 'completed' but if they managed to make a DLC for another Vault Hunter, I will add another Cartoon Vault Hunter and somehow add them in the main story.**

**till then, hope you enjoyed this series, BYE!**


End file.
